


An ever present kind of tired~

by monkeik



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's been having trouble sleeping.<br/>It's leaving him exhausted, making it hard to do his job.</p><p> </p><p>[Will probably add tags as I go]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Izaya spins on his chair idly, pausing to gaze out the windows.  
He loves the view of the city, the reason he'd chosen to live here.  
Namie had left hours ago, and Izaya hated to admit he actually felt a pang of loneliness.  
His mind felt weighed down with a dull edge of exhaustion, but he didn't bother moving away from his computer, instead yawning and spinning once more, almost sighing as the dizziness set in.  
Glancing at the time, Izaya stood, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.  
He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate.  
It was cold on the streets.  
Izaya shivered and drew his jacket closer, gazing up at the sky.  
It was dark out, and the moon was clearly visible.  
He almost wanted to turn around and go right back inside.  
He found his feet carrying him towards Ikebukuro before he could put much thought into it.  
A sigh found its way out of him.  
It was much too late for Shizuo to be out and about.  
He heard the sound of Celty on Shooter and paused midstep.  
She came to a stop beside him, her posture showing curiosity.  
She took a moment to type out a message on her PDA before holding it up for Izaya to see.  
The black haired male leaned forward to read it, tiredness making the words hard to read.  
"What are you doing in Ikebukuro so late?"  
Izaya shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing back up at the sky, 'Just felt like getting out and seeing the night sky.'  
"You look tired, want a ride home?"  
For a moment, Izaya seemed to consider this, 'Sure.'

======================

The next morning Izaya sat at his desk, he hadn't slept at all, and felt as if he were about to fall asleep at any moment.  
Namie had been eyeing him warily all morning, as if she expected him to drop dead at any moment.  
'Something wrong?' Izaya finally spoke up, spinning on his chair to face her.  
'You look like you're about to drop dead,' she answered, 'And I'd rather not lose my job, you should get some sleep, did you sleep at all last night?'  
'Awhh, does Namie care about me?' Izaya spun on his chair and leaned back over it, so he had an upside down view of Namie.  
'No, I care about my job.'  
Izaya seems to zone out for a moment, then he blinks a few times and gets to his feet, stumbling before walking smoothly up the stairs to his room.  
Much to her annoyance, Namie does feel a spike of concern for him.  
In his room, Izaya collapses onto his bed with a sigh.  
His eyelids feel heavy but he can already feel that he won't be able to sleep.  
After half an hour of just lying there, Izaya leaves his room, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya saw a flash of something dark, he half turned with a start, eyes momentarily going wide, he frowned when he saw nothing was there.  
With a sigh, Izaya continued walking.  
'Iz-ay-ah!' roared a familiar voice.  
Izaya came to a halt, blinking in surprise he glanced around, he hadn't realized he'd walked to Ikebukuro.  
Then he saw a vending machine flying towards him, he had just enough time to yank himself out of the way.  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Shizuo charging towards him, 'Izaya, get back here!' roared the beast of Ikebukuro.  
Izaya took off running after a moment, noting that all his reactions were slightly dimmed.  
He needed to sleep.  
He waved at Celty as he went running by her, she seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't have time to stop and read whatever she had to say.  
To Izaya's surprise, Celty did manage to get Shizuo to stop chasing him.  
Izaya kept running anyway, putting some distance between himself and the blonde.  
Soon enough Izaya skidded to a halt and made his way to Russia Sushi.  
Simon was out handing out flyers as usual, 'Ah, Izaya, here to eat sushi? Sushi good for you.'  
Izaya mutely nods in agreement.  
'Something wrong with Izaya? Unusually quiet,' remarks Simon.  
'Just tired,' muttered Izaya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
A few weeks later and Izaya wasn't any less tired.  
He made his way towards Shinra's place, not really paying attention to his surroundings.  
He barely noticed when Celty appeared beside him, until she lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to jump, before blinking wearily at her, 'Celty,' he greeted.  
"You don't look good."  
Izaya let out a bark of laughter, 'I was just on my way to see Shinra,' he comments.  
"That's where I'm going, hope on, I'll give you a ride."  
Feeling relieved, Izaya got onto the back of Celty's back, now watching their surroundings as they speed towards Shinra's place.  
Izaya is almost asleep when they finally come to a stop.  
Celty watches him warily, not that he knows.  
She's almost tempted to assist him up the stairs, despite her disliking of the male.  
The front door is already open, no doubt down to Celty messaging Shinra to tell him she's on her way.  
Izaya pauses in the doorway for a moment, staring blankly at Shizuo, who is sitting on the couch.  
Shinra notices the black haired male in the doorway, 'Izaya? You don't look so good.'  
And that's the last thing Izaya hears before he face plants the carpet.  
Shizuo almost leaps to his feet at the sight.  
Celty has appeared, she shows her PDA to Shizuo,  
"See, I told you he wasn't doing well."  
Shinra sighs, 'Shizuo, mind carrying him to the guestroom for me?'  
Shizuo reluctantly complies, 'What's wrong with the flea?' he complains, noticing how light the male is in his arms.  
'Not sure,' replies Shinra with a hum, stepping forward to examine Izaya.  
The blonde haired male averts his gaze while Shinra does so, feeling entirely uncomfortable in being here.  
'Beyond weight loss and the fact he collapsed, I'm not seeing anything wrong,' mused Shinra to himself.  
Shizuo turned to look for himself, 'So now what?'  
'You seem rather interested, despite claiming him to be your enemy,' noted Shinra.  
'He can't run if he's sick,' Shizuo shrugs.  
'Now we just wait until he wakes up, I guess,' Shinra turns back to the raven haired male on the bed, 'you don't need to wait around if you don't want to.'  
'I got nothing better to do,' answers Shizuo, walking back into the lounge to settle on the couch.  
==================  
When Izaya stirred, he was surprised to find himself in a bed.  
He sat up, head foggy as he ran through the events that lead him to being here.  
He had been walking to Shinra's, he could remember that clearly.  
Then Celty picked him up, and gave him a ride to Shinra's.  
He hummed idly to himself and looked around, this was obviously the guest room.  
So he had arrived at Shinra's at least, he could remember pausing in the doorway, he had seen . . . Shizu-chan?  
He must have passed out, then.  
Izaya wondered how he was still alive if that were the case, he would have assumed Shizuo would take advantage of his weakness.  
Shizuo, always doing exactly what he didn't expect.  
Claiming to hate violence, but losing his temper at Izaya at every turn, wanting to kill Izaya, but not taking the chance when it presented itself.  
He pulled himself to his feet, wavering for a moment and having to put a hand on the wall to keep his balance.  
This not getting enough sleep thing was really affecting him.  
Izaya assumed Shizuo will have left, so he made his way out of the room, coming to a complete halt as he saw Shizuo sitting on the couch.  
For a moment Izaya froze, staring at Shizuo with wide eyes, then he got his feet into gear, moving towards the Monster himself.  
He idly ran a finger across Shizuo's cheekbone as he passed by, ignoring the glare, 'Oh, Shizu-chan stayed, possibly out of concern for little old me, ne?'  
Shinra rose to his feet, 'Izaya, how are you feeling? are you at all light headed?'  
Now that Izaya wasn't focused on Shizuo, he noticed how his vision swam when he turned, 'A little,' he admittedly quietly, not liking to admit any weakness.  
Weakness was a thing for humans, not for him, who considered himself to be a God, here to watch over his humans.  
Celty came over to him, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand, which she offered to Izaya.  
'The sugar will be good for you,' Shinra spoke up.  
Izaya reluctantly accepted the orange drink, gaze flickering over to Shizuo, a silent question in his red eyes.  
'Just curious about what's wrong with you,' muttered Shizuo.  
'So what is the problem?' asked Shinra, leaning in close to Izaya to check his pulse.  
Izaya drew in a deep breath, hesitant to admit more weakness in front of his enemy.  
At this stage, even Celty seemed curious, not that she had a head for anyone to see the expression.  
'I have been having difficulty sleeping lately,' admitted Izaya, 'Most nights I can barely sleep for a few hours, other nights, not at all.'  
Shinra prodded Izaya's side, causing the later to blink in surprise and move back away from his friend.  
'How long has this been going on for?' asked Shinra.  
Izaya considered, 'a few months?'  
'Has it been affecting your appetite at all?'  
'A little, I find I don't really feel hungry very often, and when I do, normal amounts of food make me feel nauseous.'  
Shinra seemed interested, 'I'm going to have to ask you to keep a journal for the next two weeks, keep track of when you sleep in it, I can't just hand over pills to help you sleep.'  
For a moment it seemed as if Izaya would protest, but instead he just sighed, nodded and slumped back against the back of the couch.  
Shinra took the half empty glass for a moment, 'Come with me, I want to check your weight,' he helped the other male to his feet, Izaya staggered for a moment, casting an anxious glance towards Shizuo.  
The blonde wasn't sure what to think, sure, he hadn't seen Izaya as much lately, but he hadn't expected this.  
It was unnerving to see Izaya so weak, looking so human.  
Izaya stepped onto the scales, he was already aware of his weight, due to weighing himself each day after his bath, but knew Shinra would want to check for himself.  
'Hmm,' when Shinra, 'You've always been on the lower end in terms of weight, but you seem to have dropped a bit, we'll have to keep an eye on that.'  
Izaya stared at the numbers before him, 120 lbs, the numbers seemed to be silently accusing him of something.  
Shinra wrapped one hand around Izaya's elbow and guided him back to the couch, 'you should take it easy for a few days, no getting chased around,' he cast a look in Shizuo's direction, 'and no working.'  
'I should go home,' Izaya sighed, rubbing at his forehead with both hands, his head was just starting to throb.  
Celty tapped on her PDA for a moment and held it up for him to see, "Do you want a ride home?"  
Izaya shook his head, 'Thanks, but I'll be fine,' he waved to the occupants of the apartment before taking his leave.  
To Izaya's surprise, when he was just a few metres down the street, Shizuo appeared and silently began to follow him.  
'What do you want?' Izaya sighed, not looking over his shoulder at the tall blonde.  
'Just making sure you make it home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three due: 11/03/2016


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Shizuo followed Izaya all the way to his apartment building then watched with a level gaze as Izaya entered the elevator.  
Izaya was almost shaking.  
He didn't normally fear the blonde, but here he was at his weakest.  
Namie is sitting at her computer, tapping away, she barely glances up when Izaya enters the apartment.  
A flash of something dark at the corner of the gaze forces Izaya to spin on the spot, eyes wide, he takes a deep breath when he doesn't see anything.  
Surely it was the lack of sleep causing him to see things.  
He reluctantly went into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea.  
'Where have you been all day? Just out to avoid your work?' sneered Namie.  
'I went to see Shinra,' Izaya sighed, he sat a cup of tea on Namie's desk before moving over to his own desk, cradling his own tea cup in both hands.  
'The underground doctor? About time, you look like shit.'  
To Namie's surprise, Izaya didn't respond, instead he spun on his chair to gaze out the window.  
He was admittedly confused.  
He didn't understand what Shizuo had done, making sure he got home? Why?  
They had been self proclaimed enemies for years.  
Enemies didn't walk each other home.  
Were they still enemies?  
Izaya wasn't sure.  
He didn't really feel like he hated Shizuo anymore.  
Hate took up too much energy and he didn't have a whole lot of that.  
Namie didn't say anything at the end of the day when she left, she wasn't sure Izaya would even notice her, he'd been staring out his window for hours.  
With a sigh, Izaya picked up an empty notebook from his desk and went into his room, if Shinra wanted him to log his sleeping for two weeks, he'd give it his best shot.  
He scrawled something into the notebook before climbing into bed and curling up.  
It seemed like Izaya was tossing and turning for hours before he finally dozed off, his glances at the clock confirmed this.  
On waking up, Izaya immediately reached for the notebook to add more notes.  
Namie hadn't yet arrived so he grabbed his jacket and headed out.  
To his surprise Shizuo was outside, leaning against a wall, silently smoking.  
The raven haired male stared blankly for a few moments before approaching the blonde, 'What are you doing here?' he requested.  
'Not sure,' Shizuo blew out a puff of smoke, 'Just have the feeling that you're up to something.'  
Izaya sighed and didn't bother to argue, instead turning and walking off, he had things to do.  
The sound of Shizuo pushing away from the wall to trail after him was heard.  
'Why are you following me?' requested Izaya, not looking over his shoulder.  
'I told you, I have the feeling you're up to something,' answered Shizuo, making sure to keep four feet behind Izaya and slightly to his right.  
As the day dragged on, Shizuo continued to tail Izaya, not commenting as the raven haired male gathered information.  
The sky was just beginning to darken, Izaya was exhausted, still he did his best to look alert.  
He didn't particularly like the idea of looking weak in front of his enemy.  
Still, he still had more work to do.  
'Do you always stay out this late?' questioned Shizuo.  
'I stay out as long as I can to get my work done.'  
'Why not continue tomorrow?'  
Izaya scowled, 'If I did that one day, I'd do it everyday and end up with outdated information.'  
His vision was starting to darken around the edges just a little, but he did his best to keep his back straight and his walk steady.  
'Hey, Flea, you don't look so good,' commented Shizuo, moving to walk alongside Izaya.  
'I'm fine,' snapped Izaya.  
At that moment a wave of dizziness hit him and he staggered before falling over, Shizuo shot out an arm so Izaya slumped over it instead of hitting the ground.  
Shizuo went to prop Izaya back on his feet but quickly realized the male had passed out, he sighed before picking Izaya up completely and making his way towards the raven haired males' appartment.


End file.
